“Wikipedia” [online], [searched on Mar. 1, 2016] on the Internet <URL:http://ja.wikipedia.org/ad hoc> (NON PATENT LITERATURE 1) describes a wireless ad hoc network. That is, in mobile communication used in mobile phones and the like, wireless base station devices and infrastructures such as fixed networks that connect wireless base station devices are indispensable. Meanwhile, in a wireless ad hoc network, each wireless terminal device autonomously performs routing to perform multi-hop communication. The wireless ad hoc network does not require a fixed network, and essentially, does not require such infrastructures. Therefore, simply by distributing wireless terminal devices in an environment in which to construct a network, and providing a state where the wireless terminal devices gather, the network can be constructed immediately.